


Sorry That I'm Up So Late

by PunsandPoses



Series: Oh Wonder [3]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, final fic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsandPoses/pseuds/PunsandPoses
Summary: The worn grooves of a controller greet him, the edges of a joystick lingering along the pads on his thumb.A soft exhale on his shoulder, a trickle of drool on his sleeve.Final installment of Oh Wonder. Can be read alone, but I'd recommend reading the first two fics first.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Oh Wonder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252865
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Sorry That I'm Up So Late

**Author's Note:**

> Idk wtf this is but I felt like writing something for these two. So here's me getting back in the groove with 2 of my favorite dorks.
> 
> Welcome to the final installment of Oh Wonder, which was partially inspired by my own relationship.

The worn grooves of a controller greet him, the edges of a joystick lingering along the pads on his thumb.

A soft exhale on his shoulder, a trickle of drool on his sleeve.

The sleepy brunette doesn't stir when he's gently picked up and deposited in bed, a comforter around his shoulder as he dozes.

A thumb traces the curve of his mouth.

_Sorry that I'm up so late, baby, but you know how my insomnia is._

-.-.-

For the first time ever, he lands a perfect headshot on his opponent, whose virtual head explodes when the bullet reaches it.

He wishes he could have recorded it, because Peter would have cheered. So he has to settle for wriggling excitedly in his seat and fist pumping madly.

"So, you finally managed a one-shot kill, huh?" a sleep voice says, and Wade turns around to see a semi-awake Peter grinning at him sloppily.

Wade vibrates for a moment then squeals at an unnaturally high pitch, launching off the couch and tackling the other. He spins around the small kitchen with the smaller man in his arms.,

"I did it!" he says breathily, dancing in place like a puppy.

Peter smiles at him. "Only took you five years."

Wade pouts and and then screeches, startled, as an entirely too fast man picks him up and hugs him hard enough to crack a rib.

-.-.-

"You ever think we should get married?" Peter asks as he paints Wade's toenails a pastel blue. Wade hums as he flips through an issue of _Guns Magazine._

"I mean, sure, but I'm also technically a wanted criminal," Wade points out. He could have been describing the current stock points of Google for how bland his tone was.

"I dunno," Peter says, applying a layer of top coat to the final nail. He admires his handiwork. The sparkles were an excellent touch.

"Besides, I don't need a ring to prove you're taken," Wade says cheekily, pointing at the hickey on his boyfriend's neck.

"I mean, I've just always liked the idea of marriage," Peter says. "It's dumb to think of it as something completely different than a long term relationship, but I like the idea of it. It's more mature, I think. More permanent."

"I've been married before," comes the blithe reply, "and I'd like to try it with you."

"Well, you can still be my husband without a certificate," Peter answers. "I'm not sure how I can afford a ring though."

-.-.-

Turns out that silver is fucking expensive.

But Wade, ignoring the protests of his fiancé, buys them a pair of matching silver and gold rings and has them engraved with rosemary, heliotropes, and sunflowers.

"Why those flowers?" Peter asks after they make their order.

"Haven't you heard of flower symbolism, baby?" Wade asks. "Rosemary means remembrance, heliotropes mean unending love, and sunflowers mean adoration."

"Oh." Peter gives him a kiss, close-mouthed and sweet.

-.-.-

Peter wears his ring around his finger, and Wade on a chain on his neck. They both leave them behind in the apartment while on patrol so they don't get damaged, hidden in a secret slot in the wall.

And many times, the cool press of Peter's ring kisses his cheek he rests his head on his hand. The slight presence always makes him smile.

Wade often thumbs the ring through his shirt.

Although legally single, Peter relishes in calling Wade his husband.

And their relationship takes another step forward as Wade introduces the first real test of their marriage.

"So," he says, holding up the scrawny Great Dane in his arms, "what if we got pets?"

Peter can only stare as the five kittens on the dog's back meow happily, purring against his husband's shirt.


End file.
